Leave
by Scott Timms
Summary: At graduation Angel leaves, and Xander tries to take Buffy's mind off him.


Title : Leave   
  
Author : Scott Timms   
  
Disclaimer : Buffy belongs to Joss. The song Leave belongs to Matchbox 20 off the album Mad Season (Great CD by the way)   
  
Summary : I thought this song reflected the B/A situation perfectly and I started wrting an angsty peice along that line. However after I realized I can't write angst the fic evolved into what is below.   
  
Spoilers : Kinda set in graduation where Buffy watches Angel dissapear at the end.   
  
Feedback : Please, I'd be happy with just one feedback, it's my first ever songfic, and my first ever proper B/X  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's amazing   
how you make your face just like a wall   
how you take your heart and turn it off   
how I turn my head and lose it all   
  
A brief glimpse through a crowd of people that was all the goodbye she had. Of course she knew he was leaving, he'd told her himself. She'd told him back, albeit reluctantly, that she understood his reasons. But the truth was she didn't. She didn't see why they couldn't be together forever and always, after all true love conquered everything. Didn't it?  
  
Buffy just stared. At the place where her love, her life had disappeared. Smoke drifted slowly across the scene from the still smoldering Sunnydale High. He had been gone less than a minute, and she missed him already. A heavy ache spreading from the center of her chest. And she cried  
  
It's unnerving   
how just one move puts me by myself   
there you go just trusting someone else   
now I know I put us both through hell   
  
Angel watched, as he had been doing for years. Buffy collapsed to her knees like a puppet, her fragile body wracked with sobs. Tears ran down his face, he couldn't stand to see her like that. No matter what he knew he'd done to her, or would do to her in the future, one thing was certain. He couldn't leave her.   
  
I'm not saying   
there wasn't nothing wrong   
I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me   
  
Buffy felt herself being lifted into the air until she was nestled softly in some arms like a bride on her wedding night. For a second she thought Angel had come back.  
  
"Woah there Buff, you ought to lay off the doughnuts, you weigh about twice the man you used to be"  
  
It wasn't Angel. But despite that Buffy couldn't help the smile that crept over her face.   
  
"Xander put me down right now!!"  
  
Xander smiled mischievously "Are you sure about that Buff? Wouldn't you rather be in my manly arms"  
  
While talking Xander had walked over until Buffy was positioned directly above a large puddle. Buffy looked up at him with wide eyes "You wouldn't dare"  
  
"Was that a challenge?"   
  
I'm not saying   
we ever had the right to hold on   
I just didn't wanna let it get away from me   
  
Angel watched as Xander swept Buffy up into his arms an idiotic grin plastered to his face. Xander held Buffy up above the puddle threateningly and he could hear Buffy's wild protests ranging from a sweet simpering smile to a threat of bodily harm. Angel couldn't help but admire the way in which Xander had taken her mind completely off her own problems. Then it hit him. Buffy would get through this, she didn't need him anymore. She had her friends, but he had no-one.  
  
But if that's how it's gonna leave   
straight out from underneath   
then we'll see who's sorry now   
If that's how it's gonna stand, when   
you know you've been depending on   
the one you're leaving now   
the one you're leaving out   
  
Xander smiled, he wasn't going to be moved by anything. Begging pleading nothing would get through to him. He hefted Buffy up even higher. Then dropped her. Her grab at Xander's neck to arrest her fall fell on empty air as he dodged nimbly back. Buffy let out a squeak of surprise and landed in the puddle with an audible splash.   
  
Buffy glared up at Xander from her position in the center of the puddle. Xander laughed. Which was the wrong thing to do.  
  
Buffy let out an audible growl "You are so much Xander shaped mincemeat"  
  
No-body had ever accused Xander of being the brightest person in the world. He leaned down with a smile "Awww, isn't that sweet mud girl"  
  
Buffy exploded upwards and Xander legged it.  
  
It's aggravating   
how you threw me on   
and you tore me out   
how your good intentions turn to doubt   
the way you needed time to sort it out   
  
Giles stared at the burnt out wreckage of the school. Once again they had pulled it out of their literal asses. Three students had died, three students too many. But if you looked at it from a purely objective point of view three students for the lives of one true demon and a veritable army of vampires, was a small price to pay.   
  
A blur passed in front of Giles face and the next thing he knew Xander was cowering behind him. "Hide me G-man"  
  
A deshrivelled looking Buffy came running up. "I know you're there Xander, come on out and fight like a man!"  
  
"Buffy what?..." inquired Giles "My god what happened to you're hair?"  
  
"Well" Buffy answered as she grunted and dodged trying to get ahold of Xander, who was using Giles as an effective barrier "First Xander dumped me in the mud and then he shot me with a fire extinguisher!"  
  
"Hey" Xander piped up "It was self defense"  
  
"I'll give you self defense" Muttered Buffy   
  
Xander blew a raspberry at Buffy "I think you look good in foam Buff"  
  
Buffy charged past Giles almost bowling him over to get at Xander who once again had taken off like the proverbial jackrabbit.   
  
Giles brushed the foam off his jacket and muttered "Kids". Although to all who knew him well he was hiding a smile.   
  
I'm not saying   
there wasn't nothing wrong   
I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me   
I'm not saying   
we ever had the right to hold on   
I just couldn't let you get away from me   
  
Angel watched Buffy, despite the maniacal gleam in her eye, he could tell she was happy. A quote ran through his mind "If you love something let it go" He had to let her go. It was the best thing for both of them. The quote continued "if it comes back keep it" Angel watched as Xander once again dodged Buffy causing her to trip over a hose that had been hidden in the grass. Angel smiled, although it was a sad smile. Because he knew, Buffy wouldn't be coming back. Angel turned around and walked away.  
  
But if that's how you're gonna leave   
straight out from underneath   
then we'll see who's sorry now   
If that's how it's gonna stand, when   
you know you've been depending on   
the one you're leaving now   
the one you're leaving out   
  
Xander looked over his shoulder at Buffy who was purposely stalking him while rubbing her sore knee. He was keeping easily ahead of her. In the distance Xander saw the back of a familiar figure disappearing. It was for the best, he knew. Angel had a lot more guts than Xander had ever given him credit for. In the same situation he wasn't sure he would have been able to give Buffy up like that. You had to respect the guy.  
  
Tell me is that how it's going to end   
when you know you've been depending on   
the one you're leaving now   
and the one you're leaving out   
  
Buffy smiled, Xander seemed to be distracted by something in the distance, this was her chance. In one smooth motion she reached Xander and picked him forcibly up over her head.   
  
"Buffy" Xander whined from over seven feet off the ground "You know I didn't mean anything by it don't you? You are a beautiful, intelligent woman, you wouldn't go for anything as last year as revenge would you"  
  
They were heading towards the direction of the puddle and Xander had no reservations that this was either going to hurt a lot, or he was going to be publicly humiliated. Most probably both. Xander tried to wriggle out of her grip and yelped "Help"  
  
Angel heard Xander's distant cry, and smiled.  
  



End file.
